The Test
by Person171
Summary: This is a hybrid of the plot of a young James Bond and Alex Rider. In this story James Bond has many problems and only the CIA can fix them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night of remembrance. It was the night my parents died. It happened suddenly, no fanfare, just the solemn policeman standing outside our door. The funeral was in two days time. Those next two days were a blur. Policemen, papers to be signed, grieving friends and family members. The funeral I remember well. At seven o'clock we set out to the site where they were to be buried. We rode in a solemn black car. Me, my uncles and aunts, my cousins and grandparents all together for the occasion. We rode in complete silence. When we got there, there was a small crowd waiting to carry the casks to where they were to be buried. Again, we carried them in complete silence. After we buried them the people said there final words to my parents and put flowers on there graves. Many a tear were shed that day. The thing I remember in sharp contrast out of everything else is the look on my uncle Jacob and my aunt Margaret. They were looks of complete happiness.

This is what raced through my head as I heard the guidance counselor say, "Your parents were good people." To one of my classmates who's parents had just in a car accident. The exact same thing had happened to me when I came back to school right after my parents had died. I was seven then and had stayed home for the last couple of weeks. The counsler said the exact same thing to me. When I walked into the classroom, people looked at me just like they are looking at this poor girl right now. There look was of mild pity.

I am fourteen and my names is James Bond. I live with my uncle Jacob and aunt Margaret who are absolutely horrible people. I do not have many friends because I am so different from my classmates. One of the reasons is I am always getting into trouble because of my curiousity and I appear "dangerous". Other than that I appear to be kind of detached and dreamlike. Because of this I think my classmates think I am insane or something. The main reason they stay away from me is that once when I bully tried to tease me and I almost killed him. I feel like I have a power within me that if unleashed, will be unstopable.

I have so many opportunities in life, this I say because it brings me to today. The day the CIA asked me to do something for them.

"Hello young sir, would you come with me?" A man says this to me as I open my locker. The first thought that goes through my head is "Stranger danger!" But I knew that I could probably overpower him if need be, I was also quite curious. So, I followed him out the door. He leads me towards an unmarked white van. Again the words "Stranger danger!" Flash through my head but I still press on. As I enter the van the man slides the doors shut and locks them. Just now I realize just how I was being when I followed this man. I pound on the windows and look for any sign of escape.. Anything. The van starts. I am doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

I am still trapped in a van with a strange man going down a freeway at 70 miles per hour. I sit and think leaning against the plush leather seats. After a while of this I try to speak to the driver who is sitting impassively behind a glass wall driving. I try yelling, pounding, even screaming but nothing works. Finally after my voice turns hoarse I sit back against the leather seats and start thinking again.

After what seems like an age we finally stop and the man gets out to probably fill up the tank. This is my chance! I notice a glimmer of light coming through the top of the door, it seems to be opened a crack. I look out the open drivers door to make sure the man isnt coming and push on the door as hard as I can. It opens silently and I tumble out. When I sit up the man is standing over me with a gun pointed at me. I try to scream or move but I feel paralyzed. Then I notice something, there seems to be a man with a clipboard looking at me and writing something down. He suddenly looks away from me and turns to look at a man standing next to him and he says something, I just manage to catch three words. "passed test one." before the man with the gun squeezes the trigger and the world disappears and I see stars.

I come to in a white chair in the middle of a white room with a white door and white windows with light streaming through them. A man walks in and before I can stop myself I blurt out "why is everything white?!

"The man answers good naturedly "It is just the after affects of my new and improved tranquilizer dart! The room is actually mostly brown." "Ummm... Why am I here?" I asked

"Well you see we have been observing you and we have noticed that you have exceled in almost every skill needed to be an agent." said the man "Also, where am I?"I asked

"You are in the CIA headquarters"he said "Wait what!? The CIA?! but what have I done to recieve such an honor?" I asked in disbelief. "Again, you have shown an extraordinary skill in everything needed to be an agent." He said with a little smirk on his face.

"But then why did you knock me out?" I asked incredulesly. The man scratches his neck and smiles seeming embarrased and says  
"Well you know... Safety, this place is a highly secret location and only the most decorated agents know where it is, It is common procedure to have that done to new recruits."

"So you are giving me no choice." I said "Well yes, because now that you have seen the interior you must become an agent before you leave again. The man said regretfully


End file.
